Tonight
by Prudence Halliwell
Summary: Moments just like these, baby, wrong can feel so right. And I don't wanna go home tonight. CarLo


Title: Tonight (1/1)  
  
Author: Prue Halliwell  
  
E-mail/Feedback: Right where you are is good, or sydneyvaughn@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R (for sex)  
  
Classification: CarLo angst; songfic  
  
Spoilers: End of December/beginning of January, particularly the 1/5 show, which inspired this.  
  
Summary: Moments just like these, baby, wrong can feel so right. And I don't wanna go home tonight. CarLo  
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as permission is asked first.  
  
Written: January 5 - 7, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. General Hospital belongs to ABC, the writers, producers, yadda, yadda. No infringement is intended. "Tonight" belongs to the songwriters, and can be found on Sara Evans' "Restless" CD on RCA Records.  
  
A/N: I've gone all the way! So to speak. This was meant to just use a song I've quickly grown to love for the CarLo situation, since I thought it fit them perfectly. What it turned into was one big love scene. I've surprised myself how long it got, but Carly/Lorenzo tends to do this to me.  
  
If you need a reference point, this is more or less what I'm seeing as what would have happened had Carly just given into Lorenzo's kisses. Yum, yum.  
  
Oh, and yes I realize I have written a total of two CarLo fics, both of which have 'tonight' in the title. But there simply wasn't anything I could do about that, given the title of the song. Oh well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~If I had a weakness, you sure found it tonight  
  
Some hidden desperation you saw floating in my eyes  
  
Moments just like these, baby, wrong can feel so right  
  
And I don't wanna go home tonight~  
  
Carly found herself engulfed in emotions the moment Lorenzo's lips touched hers. Every instinct told her to fight, to push him away, but her body had other plans. It responded immediately to his kiss, his gentle yet firm embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was helpless.  
  
She was desperate to fulfill her fantasies; the things that haunted her dreams. To see if his hands caressing her skin was better in real life than it was in her head. But she already knew that it would be, and that was what scared her most. She was on the brink of giving in; falling off the precipice into an oblivion she wasn't sure she'd be able to come back from.  
  
Somehow she couldn't seem to care at the moment. No matter what happened after, her fate had already been decided.  
  
~I've held it all together as long as I can  
  
There's pieces of me falling right into your hands  
  
And don't the lies come easy baby when the truth just ain't worth the fight  
  
No I, I don't wanna go home tonight~  
  
Every bit of struggle had left her. The fight was all gone. She simply couldn't do it anymore. It had taken everything out of her, and all that was left was everything she'd been denying for so long.  
  
The cold air and the warmth of Lorenzo's breath alternated on her skin, but all she could feel was the fire. She'd tried taking it out on her husband, and still it remained. Sheer panic welled up within her when she realized there was only one man that could quell it. That man wasn't her husband.  
  
Lorenzo recognized the moment of complete surrender, when all she could do was hold on and melt into him. If he'd thought he was taking advantage of her he would've stopped right there. But all he saw were the walls coming down, the denial fading away. He didn't fully understand what had broken down her resistance, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't grateful for whatever it was.  
  
"Take me home," she whispered breathily inbetween kisses. "Your home."  
  
She could tell him lies tonight. That after it was over it was all just an attempt to get him out of her head. The truth in her heart didn't have to matter for once. It wasn't worth the battle right now.  
  
~So lay me down easy, hold on tight  
  
Tell me I'm the only one you see tonight~  
  
They barely made it through the door of Lorenzo's apartment before Carly had her hands in his hair, kissing him more passionately than she'd kissed anyone in years.  
  
She kicked the door shut and backed against it, savoring the feel of Lorenzo's body pressed alarmingly into hers. He pushed the coat off her shoulders, then let her discard his, along with his gloves.  
  
The touch of his bare hands elicited a moan, even through her clothes, as he encircled her waist, bringing her closer, lifting her up a bit for better access to her mouth.  
  
He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth, doing things to her she'd never dreamed possible.  
  
She gasped as he trailed hot kisses down the column of her throat and ran a hand beneath her blouse, skimming her hip, then running along the sensitive flesh of her lower back.  
  
Clinging to him more tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep breathing, shuddering almost violently at the unexpected intensity of her reaction.  
  
Lorenzo pulled back slightly, unsure of what he'd just felt. "Are you okay?"  
  
She opened her eyes with an effort to look at him and quickly nodded. "Don't stop."  
  
Feeling they weren't going to make it past the living room if they didn't start moving now, Lorenzo took her in his arms again, and slowly started to back towards the bedroom. Carly matched him step for step, and he marveled at the level of her passion. He'd known that she would be amazing if she ever let herself go, but this was far beyond anything he'd ever dreamed about.  
  
She had his shirt off by the time they got to the door, and she was working on her blouse. After she freed herself from the constraints of both it and her bra, she wrapped her arms around his neck again, and threw her legs around his waist, kissing him hard.  
  
A woman possessed didn't even begin to describe her. Any illusions he'd had about a gentle first time were about to go out the window if he didn't slow her down.   
  
They tumbled onto his bed, tangled together, arms and legs everywhere. When they were finally sorted out, he pushed her arms gently down, and took her hands, threading their fingers together.  
  
"Baby, slow down," he murmured next to her ear. "I want to see you."  
  
Her eyes were wide and wild, cloudy with desire, watching him as his eyes traced the places he'd touched only moments before. She could feel it even now, when he was only looking at her.   
  
He covered her lips with his, slowly, tenderly this time. It made her head spin, her blood hum within her. She wanted to cry out in frustration and ask him to never stop at the same time. Carly rose to meet him, almost in a sitting position, skin to skin, as she was convinced he was trying to consume her.  
  
The trouble was, he already had.  
  
~I might be just a sinner who wants to be a saint  
  
One justifies the reason  
  
Oh, one understands the pain  
  
I don't know what's wrong, baby, and I sure don't know what's right  
  
But I, I don't wanna go home tonight~  
  
Lorenzo broke the kiss to lay her back down, and trail down to the waistband of her slacks, her stomach trembling beneath his lips.  
  
She had never felt so alive. So completely, intensely aware of every sensation. Her hands went from his hair to grasping the comforter beneath her, not totally sure she was going to survive the assault on her senses. But she wanted him to go on, and even if she wanted to she didn't think she could've found the words to tell him no.  
  
Before she knew it, she was completely naked before him, and he was eating her alive with his eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Carly," he whispered, only fanning the flames within her, making them higher.  
  
Her eyes glazed over with tears, the wildness softening a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, caressing her face.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing. Just..." she trailed off and dragged his head down to hers. She needed to feel him. As long as she felt everything he was doing to her, it would be all right. She easily slipped off his boxers, knowing the sooner she felt him completely, the better.  
  
He knew she was ready for him, probably more than ready. He only hoped he was making the right decision as he whispered "I love you" in her ear, and entered her.  
  
Her fingers dug into his shoulders, as she raised to meet him. There were flashes beneath her eyelids, but not the same ones she'd been having. This was intense white light, and there was no sound. All she could do was feel Lorenzo inside of her, their rhythm a sweet, delicious torment, as he kissed and nipped all the right places along her neck, making her want to cry out, if only she could find her voice.  
  
She finally did find her voice as she came, crying out his name, and clinging to him for dear life as she fell over the edge, no longer giving a damn if she ever came back. She didn't care if he knew she really loved him. He already did. It was written all over her. He could see it all over her as she quickened the pace, kissing him almost violently, hellbent on taking him with her.   
  
She succeeded as he murmured her name over and over again, telling her how much he loved her, showing her, and she knew. There would be no going back, no going home. This was home, here with Lorenzo, and it crashed over her just as the waves of feeling and emotion crashed over her body.  
  
He rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, and as she rested above him, their breathing frantic, their hearts slamming at an impossible pace, she took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly and sensuously as he'd done to her only moments before.  
  
Pulling back, she looked into the depths of blue that saw all of her, and whispered, "I don't wanna go home tonight."  
  
Fin 


End file.
